


A Revelation of Daylight

by Saintmephisto



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Reichenbach, emotional hurt and comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 莱辛巴赫归来if线
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	A Revelation of Daylight

我记得那是在上午七点钟，我重返贝克街的第二天，当我的朋友端着咖啡，略带倦意地读一份泰晤士报的时候。半透明的光线透过窗棂照在我的工作台上，221B在我离开的三年间几乎没有发生变化，而重新被自己熟悉的一切包围是一种惬意的感觉，我走下楼，正打算从事我那关于毒物的小小研究，事情就是在那时发生的。

那是一声枪响，伴随着窗玻璃破裂的声音——我在自己没有意识到之前用试验台边的左轮飞快地朝着声音传来的方向开了两枪，而我相信我的子弹准确无误地击中了隐藏在那面窗背后的人影。

“华生！”我几乎在喊叫，我快速地奔向他，我的朋友仍然坐在那里，背对着光线，我无法辨认他脸上的神情。

“华生！看在上帝的份上——”

我的呼吸迟滞了，因为我看见他面前的报纸染上了淋漓的鲜血。

我认为我身体的一部分也随之碎裂了，当我将我的朋友拥入怀中，而他胸口汩汩涌出的血液不受控制地从我的手指间流出，我感到支撑我生活的力量也在随之流逝。那就像白日的噩梦，混沌莫名，难以醒转，我感受着他温热的鲜血渗透雪白的织物，将地毯染上可憎的殷红，而我除了看着他死去什么也做不了。我目睹过很多死亡，死状凄惨的尸体，惊世骇俗的仇杀，罄竹难书的罪恶，如果全部公之于众，恐怕足以让这个帝国脆弱的文明遭受危机。我不知道那位冥冥之中的上帝是否仁慈，事实上，我并不在乎，但我发誓如果他要将厄运降临在什么人身上，那一定不会是我的朋友——约翰.华生，他的眼睛就像日光那样明亮，我固执地认为拥有如此特质的人不会死于这样一场卑鄙的谋杀，何况是在我刚刚与他重逢不久。这种与理性背道而驰的确信在某种程度上支撑起了我的信仰本身，如果我不是一个出生时就受了施洗的人，我相信我会为了他而相信上帝——哪怕那是一种高高在上的，冷酷的，荒唐的意志，我也不会在意，因为约翰.华生存在，因为如果他不存在了，我的生活也将随之崩溃裂解。

我不知道我此前是否在哭，但当他的神色最后舒展开来，像是剧痛终于离开了他的身体，我感觉我的头脑也跟着轻盈了起来——那和植物碱带来的幻觉类似，唯一不同的是华生在我面前死去并非我脑中的幻象。在混沌的意识深处我知道死亡带走了他，他的脸如同大理石一般沉静，而他一度温热的手指正逐渐失去应有的温度——在这场可悲的噩梦将我逼入失去理智的边缘时，他曾尝试用他染血的手指拂过我的脸颊——那么我应当是流泪了。

我像一个梦中的人那样望着他无生命的脸，只觉得周围的一切失逐渐失去了原有的形状，时间与空间扭曲缠结在一处，将我困在其中。不可名状的恐怖抓住了我——我意识到那是一种纯然的绝望。窗外的天光不知何时黯淡下来，变成了漆黑的夜晚，可是表针上的时间分明还是早上——看来我疯了，一个显而易见的结论。疯子会意识到自己的疯狂吗？当我像个无助的幼童那样蜷伏在他身边时沉沉地想，接着我沉入了黑暗。

我醒来时好像是深夜，周围没有一丝光亮，我浑浑噩噩地起身试图寻找煤气灯。

"福尔摩斯。"我身后一个再熟悉不过的声音说道。

我很难在我的母语里找到一个词形容我那时候的心情——我起初感到的是惊讶，因为他死了，随后是疯狂的喜悦，也许那是一场梦，而他还活着。

我摸索着扑向他，捧住他的脸。

"你还活着，华生，告诉我你还活着，这一切都是梦，对不对？"我意识到自己在流泪，我的声音在空气中凝结，像是对着深渊说话。

"不。"他说。

随后我感觉到他吻了我。

我迷失在这个吻中，那是一个温柔的吻，我放任泪水横泗，心中却逐渐分明。我并没感到他的嘴唇冰冷，却同样没有感到丝毫热量，当我的手贴着他的手腕时，我没有感受到脉搏的跳动。于是我一切都明白了，随之而来的是浪潮一样奔涌的清醒的惨痛，我感到最深重的悲哀也莫过如此。

我从那个吻中抽身开来，静静地看向他。

"所以……我是一个鬼魂吗？”我的声音因为哽咽而嘶哑。”华生？”

他悲伤地拥着我，将我禁锢在他的怀中，我看向窗外的漆黑，意识到也许现在确是上午。我并未错判时间，唯一变化的只有我自己。

"我亲爱的朋友，我们都已经死了。"他温柔地说，我感受着他的手在我头发间摩挲的触感，"我死于今天上午的一场谋杀，而你——"

"而我三年前死于莱辛巴赫瀑布。"我轻声说，"所以我从没有从那座致命的悬崖之下逃出生天，但我以为自己还活着，以为我还能见到你，所以我来到了贝克街——邂逅一个不自知的鬼魂想必十分令人困扰，我应该向你道歉。"

我记起我沿着陡峭的山石，在无尽的迷雾中一路摸索，而在我的记忆中伦敦的雾气从没有那么大过。没想到，从瑞士到贝克街，竟然需要花费一个鬼魂三年的时间。

窗外，那层令人绝望的黑夜像幕布一样缓缓褪去，浩荡的天光洒进屋子，把一切我熟悉的事物照得通透。我发现我由衷地感激这个时刻。

"看来我是个白痴，我的好华生，你该把我交给苏格兰场，让那些无能的庸才尽情嘲笑我的愚钝。"我打趣道，"不然我就会推断出你为什么会在见到我出现在你诊室的那一刻吓昏过去，而哈德森太太见到我又为何会尖叫了。"

"所以我劝她去朋友家小住了。"华生欢快地回答道，"毕竟不是所有人都能承受看到超自然现象带来的刺激的。"

"我该向她道歉。"我干巴巴地说。"看来我吓到她了。"

一个突如其来的念头逐渐显现，那是一种不安的感觉，我犹豫着，斟酌着合适的词句。

"他们为什么要朝你开枪?"我问道。

他沉默着。

"告诉我你没有——"我难以抑制声音的颤抖。

"他们诋毁你。"他突然开口道，"那是莫里亚蒂的同党，他们操纵媒体，颠倒黑白，把你描述成一切罪恶的元凶……你能想象吗? "他看向我的双眼，"只要他们愿意，他们可以让世人相信莫里亚蒂是个可敬的爱国者，而你才是……"他剧烈地呼吸着，闭上了眼睛，我只好抱紧了他。

"你没必要这样做……"

"我开始为了你的名誉奔波，你看，我可不希望我已逝的朋友被他热爱的伦敦当做罪恶多端的骗子。所以我在封笔三年后重新开始写作，我把那场悲剧的始末原封不动地呈现在了世人面前，我挽回了你的名声……”他顿了顿，"那本就是我对我最亲爱的朋友应尽的义务，你看，我把它完成了。”

”即使这为你引来了杀身之祸。”我压抑着内心的愤怒，"我该送他们上绞架……"

"某种意义上你也做到了。容我提醒你，福尔摩斯，昨天我们刚刚破获了空屋案，几乎确保了塞巴斯蒂安莫兰的死刑。想想看，多荒唐啊，我，和一个鬼魂一起破案。"

"我想我该感谢你没有在那时候告诉我真相，否则我可能心智混乱到想不出什么有效的手段了。"

"可事实证明就算成了鬼魂，你还是保留着令我惊奇的能力，福尔摩斯。"

"荣幸之至。"我微笑着说。

他爽朗地笑了起来，我虔诚地祝福着他的笑声。

我无法得知死后生活的全貌，无法得知死去的人看到的白天是否真的是白天，或者只是活人眼中的永夜真实的样子，我只能感到一种复杂而深沉的喜悦，当我知道自己正在被贝克街熟悉的，可爱的陈设围绕，而我的朋友正发自内心地大笑时，我认为这就是天堂了。


End file.
